Our laboratory was formed during the reporting period. The PI, Dr. Sung, has recruited fellows from diverse backgrounds to begin work on the project. We have acquired a sensitive laser scanning microscope system with a built-in long-term tissue incubation capability. Dr. Sung has trained the new fellows to use the microscope system for long-term live cell imaging experiments. Currently the fellows can perform these experiments independently and are generating quantifiable time lapse data. We are screening various fluorescent Rel (NF-kappaB subunits) fusion protein constructs to determine which fusions will be utilized for constructing knock-in mouse strains by CRISPR-Cas genome engineering. One fellow is improving the image analysis algorithm that Dr. Sung has developed to alleviate the bottleneck in analyzing the time lapse data generated by long-term live cell imaging of NF-kappaB.